Le Passage
by Neko76
Summary: C'est la suite de "Pourquoi ?" Cette fois, Ed et Winry ne feront pas que de simples baisers... Toutes mes fic sur http://fanfictionsfma.skyrock avec en plus mes idées de nouvelles fic
1. Le Secret Résumé

_Le passage_

(Suite de " Pourquoi ? ")

Chapitre 1 : Le secret (+ Résumé)

Edward et Winry sortent enfin ensembles, un peu grâce à Envy, un homonculus ennemi. Personne n'est au courant sauf Al, qui, au passage, à retrouvé son corps et qui les a surpris en train de s'embrassés en regardant par le trou de la serrure. Les amoureux ne se doutent pas qu'Al est au courant, et il ne fait pas vraiment grand chose pour… (Je ferai la même chose à sa place )

La fin des vacances approchait à grand pas : il ne restait plus 2 semaines de répit à nos alchimistes avant de repartir en missions. Winry s'était arrangé avec sa grand-mère pour passer le reste des vacances avec les garçons, plus précisément avec Ed. Ils occupaient leurs journées en allant dans la forêt et de temps à autre, ils allaient se baigner dans le lac, tout près de la maison. Winry allait parfois aux fêtes du village le soir. Elles n'avaient lieu qu'en été alors elle avait le droit d'y aller. Quand elle demandait aux gars s'ils voulaient venir avec elle, Al prétextait qu'il devait étudier. Ed prenait la même excuse, mais au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, il sortait 'prendre l'air' comme il disait. (Ah bon, c'était pas vrai ! lol) Mais il allait rejoindre Winry, qui l'attendait près du pont qui enjambait la petite rivière et qui permettait d'aller au village, distant d'environ 1 Km. Puis ils allaient dans un coin tranquille de la forêt, en évitant soigneusement l'endroit où Winry s'était fait enlevée par Envy, environ un mois et demi avant et ils s'embrassaient, sans bruits, pour ne pas attiré Den lorsqu' Al le promenait. Le flair du chien les repèrerait facilement et ils seraient découverts. Ce qu'ils détestaient par dessus tous, c'était le temps. Ils n'avaient qu'une heure, car Al se poserait des questions s'il sa promenade durait trop longtemps… Un dernier baiser et Ed repartait. Winry arrivait environ une demi-heure plus tard, en général, vers 11 heures. Lorsque sa grand-mère lui demandait comment c'était passée la fête, elle répliquait un « Super, y'avait de la musique trop cool ! » Et elle partait se coucher, repensant à sa soirée avec son petit blond.

A suivre : Le chapitre 2 – La vérité sur Al

Fin du Chapitre 1 

Textes et scénario : Neko


	2. La vérité sur Al

_Le passage_

(Suite de " Pourquoi ? ")

Chapitre 2 : La vérité sur Al

La fin des vacances arriva et Winry redoutait de plus en plus la fin de la semaine : Ed et Al repartiraient et comme à leur habitude, ils n'appelleraient pas, sauf pour la maintenance du l'automail d'Edward. Mais ça, elle ne le supportait plus, surtout qu'elle sort avec Ed ! Mais il fallait bien se faire une raison et se faire à cette idée car ce n'ait pas pour ça qu'il l'appellerait. Et puis s'il ne veut pas que les autres soient au courant, il ne faut pas changer les habitudes. Elle finit par se résignée, mais décida de passer plus de temps avec son petit ami, ce qu'ils firent tout le long de la semaine. Il ne restait plus que deux jours et Ed avait envie de les passer exclusivement avec Winry alors il entreprit d'essayer d'en parler à son frère…

« Al, je peux te parler ?

Bin sûr, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Avant, promet de rien ne dire à personne, ok ?

Heu…ok, c'est promis.

Bin en faite, je sais pas trop comment aborder le sujet…c'est à propos de Winry…

Ah ! Laisse moi deviner : tu sors avec, c'est ça ?

oO !! Comment tu le sais ?

Je vous ai vu dans la chambre quand tu es revenu de la montagne la dernière fois.

TU POUVAIS PAS LE DIRE AVANT ?! s'exclama Ed, rouge comme une tomate

Bin nan : c'était marrant de te voir rougir quand on parlait d'elle !

Parce qu'en plus tu le faisais exprès ?!

Nan, pas vraiment…en faite, heu…si, un peu…

…

T'inquiète ! Je rigole ! Et puis depuis le temps que tu voulais sortir avec…

…comment tu sais ça, toi ?

Bin, heu… disons que ça se voyait un peu, surtout quand Envy l'a enlevée…

… Ed ne disait rien, muet de stupeur et toujours aussi rouge.

Enfin…Oui, je voulais te demander, ça te dérange si je te laisse ce week-end ?

Nan, pas du tout : Je t'ai toujours avec moi quand tu es en mission, alors je peux bien te prêter un peu, nan ?

Je suis pas un objet…

Prend pas tout au pied e la lettre ! Si on peut plus plaisanter…

Hum…J'te laisse, à plus tard

Ouai, à plus tard » conclurent-ils.

Et le petit blond passa ses deux derniers jours avec Winry.

Puis le jour qu'ils redoutaient arriva. Les adieux se firent comme d'habitude, et le train partit en direction de Central City, où le Taisa, Roy Mustang, l'attendait avec impatience pour de nouvelles missions. De son côté, Winry avait repris le travail, et pensait à Ed tous les soirs et toutes les nuits…

Ed avait pris l'habitude lui écrire, mais sans lui raconter ses exploits lors de ses combats qui étaient comme à l'habitude, dur et sanglants. Il ne mettait pas d'adresse dans la case 'expéditeur' sinon, Pinako se douterait de quelques choses.

A suivre : Le chapitre 3 – Surprise !

Fin du Chapitre 2 

Taisa : Colonel


	3. Surprise !

_Le passage_

(Suite de " Pourquoi ? ")

Chapitre 3 : Surprise

Cela fait 3 mois et demi qu'Ed et Al étaient repartis de Risembool. Roy Mustang, son supérieur, s'arrangeait toujours pour lui donner une nouvelle mission, aussitôt l'autre terminer, alors les deux garçons n'avaient pas le temps de faire grand-chose…

Nous sommes proches du 19 décembre lorsque Ed et Al terminèrent leur dernière mission. Il ne restait plus que le rapport à écrire, ce qui pouvait prendre 3 à 4 jours…

23 décembre…

« - J'ai fini !! S'écria Edward, assez content de lui

Super, nii-san !

On va pouvoir partir à temps pour faire la surprise à Winry et à mamie Pinako, tout est prêt ?

Oui, j'ai la valise et les billets

Ok, si j'ai bien calculé, on arrivera demain en fin d'après-midi à la maison »

Le temps de dire au revoir et un bon noël, et nos deux frères partaient pour la gare.

Le train était pile à l'heure malgré le nombre indéterminable de passagers présents.

Ils débarquèrent enfin à Risembool vers 18h. Sur la route, Ed paraissait de plus en plus impatient de voir sa petite amis, mais elle n'était toujours pas au courent qu'Al savait depuis longtemps pour eux…Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, et Ed s'approcha de la porte puis frappa à celle-ci. Ce fut Pinako qui lui ouvrit, complètement surprise de cette visite inattendue.

« - Oh ! Les garçons ?! Mais que faites-vous là ?! Win…

Chut mamie ! On veut lui faire une surprise…

Très, alors entrer vite !

Ed, va la voir, je range les affaires, ok ?

Ok » Trop heureux que son frère lui tende la perche, il ne se fit pas prier pour la prendre, et il commença à monter les escaliers, pour déboîter devant la chambre de Winry. Et il frappa…

« - Vas-y mamie, entre… » Et quand elle se retourna, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise : elle n'y croyait plus à cette visite, celle qu'elle attendait depuis de long mois déjà.

« - Ed !

Salut, alors toujours en train de bosser, même la veille de Noël ? »

Trop heureuse de le voir, elle se jeta littéralement dans ses bras, commençant à libérer les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis si longtemps.

« - Si tu savais à quelle point tu m'a manqué, tu peut pas imaginer…

- Toi aussi tu m'as beaucoup manquée, mais maintenant qu'on est là, on va en profiter, ok ? » Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, encore embrumés et hocha la tête en signe de confirmation. Et elle continua à l'enlacer, le temps de réaliser qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

A suivre : Le chapitre 4 – Un cadeau de Noël un peu spécial…

Fin du Chapitre 3 


	4. Un cadeau de Noêl un peu spécial

_Le passage_

(Suite de " Pourquoi ? ")

Chapitre 4 : Un cadeau de Noël un peu spécial

Le soir du 24 Décembre, tous le monde se mis sur son 31, même si ils n'étaient que 4, c'était une bonne occasion pour faire la fête. Pour l'occasion, Winry s'était surpassée : Habillée d'une robe rouge et de bottines en daim, et avait laissé ses cheveux libre. Elle était tellement jolie avec une robe… Même Al était sous le charme. (Tu m'étonne : pour une fois qu'elle met en robe… Et Al, pique pas la copine de ton frère !) Ed rougissait presque à chaque fois qu'il la voyait (on se demande pourquoi… ) Après le repas, ce fut l'heure d'échanger les cadeaux. Tous le monde était heureux, et vers 12h00, ils allèrent tous se couchés car demain Pinako et Winry travaillaient…

Une dizaines de minutes passèrent et Ed pouvait entendre Pinako ronflée. Al dormait aussi, épuisé par le voyage et par sa soirée. Ed sortit sans bruit de sa chambre et traversa silencieusement le couloir qui les séparaient, Winry et lui, malgré les planches qui crissaient. Arriver devant la porte de la blonde, il toqua doucement. Elle lui ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, vêtue d'une chemise à moitié boutonnée et d'un boxer.

« - Qu'est-ce qui ya ? dit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée

Je te réveille ?

Nan nan, je dormais pas encore…

Je voulais te donner un cadeau un peu spécial, mais j'ai pas pu te le donner tout à l'heure, alors je te l'amène

Ah ? Pourquoi t'as pas attendu demain ?

Parce que j'avais pas envi d'attendre »

Et il l'embrassa dans la seconde qui suivit la fin de sa phrase. Surprise, elle tomba sur le dos, dans son lit, entraînant Ed dans sa chute. Ils s'embrassaient toujours, Winry commençait à l'enlacé, ne voulant pour rien au monde se séparée de son amour. Puis leurs yeux se croisèrent, rougissants complètement, Winry comprenais qu'Ed lui cachait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Puis il se décida à lui parler :

« - Dis Winry, tu croix pas qu'on devrait passer à l'étape supérieur ?

?? Pourquoi ?

Bin, ça fait quand même quelques années qu'on sort ensembles, et puis…on se connais depuis tellement longtemps…

Je vois, c'est vrai que ça fait déjà plus de 18 ans qu'on se connais…Après tout, il faut bien une première fois à tous, nan ?

… »

Et il commença à descendre dans le cou de la jeune fille et déboutonna sa chemise blanche, laissant apparaître la poitrine de Winry, l'embrasant toujours. Elle frissonna, puis, il la caressa tous doucement et lui enleva son boxer, dernier élément vestimentaire de la jeune fille. Vu sous cet angle, elle ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine.

Ce fut au tours d'Ed de se laisser déshabiller. Pas de problèmes pour Winry, Elle l'a souvent vu en caleçon, surtout lors des réparations de ses automails, mais pour l'étape suivante commença à l'angoissée. Elle n'avait jamais vu de garçons nus, encore moins Ed… Et le moment fatidique arriva.

Pendant ce temps, Al lisait paisiblement et ne se doutait pas de ce qui se passait quelques pièces plus loin.

Winry continuait d'angoissée pour la suite. Ed se coucha à coté d'elle puis se positionna au-dessus d 'elle. Complètement rouge, il lui demanda si elle était prête et commença à entrer en elle, tous doucement. En perdant sa virginité, un filet de sang s'échappa et ils continuèrent leur affaire. Winry aurait aimer exprimer son bien-être, mais elle se reprit, risquant de réveiller toute la maison. Idem pour Ed.

Tous deux en sueur après ç, ils s'arrêtèrent quelques minutes pour récupéré un peu. (surtout Ed je pense…lol) Leurs souffles retrouvés, Winry se décida, elle aussi à faire quelque chose.

« - Ed ?

Quoi… ?

Ferme les yeux »

Il s'exécuta et elle prit la virilité de son petit ami entre ses doigts puis le mis dans sa bouche et fit la même chose qu'avait fait Ed quelques minutes auparavant. Surpris, il émit un léger cri, à peine perceptible, mais Winry avait parfaitement entendu. Elle s'arrêta quelques minutes après et lui dit à l'oreille :

« Maintenant, on est quitte »

Et ils embrasèrent à nouveau, et finir par s'endormir, enlacés.

Fin

Fin du Chapitre 4 

Textes et scénario : Neko


End file.
